Sweet Honesty
by Bommie
Summary: Keeping a secret was never easy. Keeping a secret to boys who are also keeping a secret is harder. All's not fair when you're lying about who you are. And if love develops, will it also be a lie? Warning: CRACK
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello minna-san! This is my first time writing here so please be nice and review. Sorry if there are some mistakes!

-

-

-

-

_Sweet Honesty_

_By: mukyaa_

-

-

-

-

Chapter 1: Meeting

"They're so hot…" A random guy was drooling over the sight. 7 girls were walking like socialites and have sparkling backgrounds. They have shades on their eyes, high-class clothes and a venti (the tallest size at starbucks) caramel frappucino and they have 5 shopping bags with high-class brands. "Maybe if I marry them, I'll be as rich as King Solomon!" Another random guy exclaimed. The girls were glaring daggers at the 7, obviously envious.

"Hotaru, I don't like the way those girls look at us." The brunette, Sakura Mikan, whispered to her bestfriend, the raven-haired inventor, Imai Hotaru. "I think we overdone it." She replied stoically. Mikan nodded and turn to glare at the green-haired girl with a perm named Shouda Sumire. "What?" Sumire demanded. She ask that for common-sense but she was sweating because of the dagger-glares being shoot at them. "How 'bout this; we run for our lives." A girl with light brown hair that was styled fringe and was wavy at the ends announced. She is called Obana Chiaki. The others don't need telling twice because they run for their lives followed by desperate fanboys with retarded questions.

Place:

Girls restroom

"Why didn't I think of this place?" Hotaru raise an eyebrow at Mikan. "Because you're an idiot." Hotaru said plainly. Mikan pout while the others laugh. "Let's go now." Chiaki was half-way to the door when a girl with pink, curly, hair stop her. "You mean be swarm by fanboys?" She look at the girl called Umenomiya Anna. "Anna dear, I thought about that. Were just gonna tell them were call 911 and FBI and CIA if they attack us." She explain with a sly grin. The others laugh again at the _2__nd__ most intelligent and evil _friend they have.

"If you boys ask retarded questions again, I'll call 911, FBI and CIA." A bluette named Ogasawara Nonoko said to her fanboys with a glare. The boys froze and vanished like the wind. "Chiaki is a genius." Mikan said between her giggles. She then spotted her favorite stoe for food; Howalon (note: Howalon and fluff puff's are the same. H is japanese and fp is english). She was running there when her friends called out; "Mikan look out!" Too late, she bump to a guy. "Gosh little girl, your wearing polkadotted-panties." A guy with mesy raven hair and crimson eyes teased. Mikan's eyes went wide; "PERVERT!!!!!" The guy smirk and pretended to check his ears if its bleeding. "Do you like to kill people with screams? And I'm not a pervert because you show it to me." He explained. Mikan was glaring daggers at her. Her friends hurried over to her. "Mikan, your glaring is not scary, its comical." Hotaru said. "Oh?" The guys and girls sweatdropped when an almost bald-guy notice their clothes and shopping bags; "Hey! Ya' guys look rich! Mind treating us to starbucks?" He said huskily. The girls drop their purchases and their caramel frapp and their mouths were hanging open. _"Did we really over did the pretending and faking of purchases?" _The girls thought at the same time.

End of chapter 1

A/N: Even though its short, its still hard to type and think about! I'am so happy I finally figure out how to use the fucking (sorry for my language, I'm just really mad) document manager! I really can't understand it! Please review people!!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ……. People actually reviewed………. Anyway, you guys will know on the future chapters why the girls are pretending!

Disclaimer: My name is Niki; not Higuchi Tachibana.

-

-

-

-

_Sweet Honesty_

_By: mukyaa_

-

-

-

-

Chapter 2: Our home and surprises

"What!!!???" The girls said altogether. The guys look at them confused. "I said, treat us cause' ya' girls look rich." The almost-bald guy repeat. They started sweating, except Hotaru who was looking at them and smirk. "Why don't you guys treat us then?" She said with an evil tone. The guys were shock. "B-but, were poor." A blond guy with blue eyes replied, sweating madly. Hotaru smirked more. "Oh really?" They nodded their heads, still sweating, except for you-know-who. "Then how about a place to stay?" A cerulean-haired boy asked. The girls shook their heads and were backing away. "If you guys come near us again, I'll call FBI." Misaki said. The guys arched their eyebrows, and before they know it, the girls just vanish like the wind.

"Are they serious about calling the FBI?" The blond boy asked his bestfriend. He shrug in reply, then, smirk. The boy with spiky blonde hair grin at him. "Ohhh… Natsume? Found your next wife?" They laugh except for Natsume whose smirk widen. "Yep."

Mikan POV

Those guys are crazy! God, I'm gonna kill Kain for overdoing this fake shopping bags! Well, at least the caramel frapp he faked doesn't taste that bad. We arrive at our ratted flat; located at a place where gangsters and addicts live. But this gangsters and addicts are nice to us! We all live together with Kain, Miharu and Saki oba-chan who adopted us all. We live by the last name of Nakahara. Our flat is super plain; white walls, small black and white tv, one ratted sofa, a sink at the kitchen, a plastic, foldable table and plastic chairs for the dining room which is at the kitchen, 2 bathrooms that only has a shower, a sink and a toilet. There are only 2 rooms and the owner of this place where kind enough to give us 2 double beds. For our clothes; we each have 4 pairs of jeans, 4 shorts, 4 skirts, 4 tops and 8 underwear which are all folded and put into boxes. Worst, its put at our beds. We stop studying because Hotaru can teach us. There was also a small coffee table where there are our Hotaru-invented phones and some books. Kain, Miharu and Saki oba-chan all have beds. We also work; 2 at the grocery store, 2 at the bookstore, 2 at a school and 1 at a pet shop.

"What happened, you guys look like you attended a stampede of elephants." Kain teased. We glared at him and hurried to our room. "We have to avoid the mall for know." Chiaki said. I pout. There was a sale for a whole week! "Why?" I asked. Hotaru sighed. And Nonoko answered for her. "Because some people saw us panicking when those retarded boys ask us to treat them." Sumire sit on Hotaru's bed. "Why are we doing this again?" She asked with cross arms. "Why?" Hotaru asked her. Sumire fell on the bed. "I need some motivation." Hotaru glared. "Motivation? Check my phone to saw our motivation to continue this." Sumire smiled, remembering our inspiration for doing this. I don't want to think about because I'll definetely end up tearing up, throwing everything, and use Kain as a punching bag. "Those boys could blow our cover." I told them. They nodded in agreement. A knock came on our door. "Come in!" It open and revealed Saki oba-chan. "There are new guys here who just move, mind helping them?" We smiled at her, meaning 'yes'. She smiled back and close the door. We LOVE Saki oba-chan! She's the one who feed us, take care of us, adopt us and give us shelter. We change into colored shirts and denim shorts (M-orange, H-purple, S-green, A-pink, N-blue, MS-dark pink and C-red; our their t-shirt colors). We walk out the door and walk to the ground floor (their place is at the top floor, which is the 5th floor). "I wish they are hot!" Sumire exclaimed. I sighed. "Sumire, did you forget that we hate boys?" I reminded her. She frown at me. "Yeah. After what he said to you, and us; I can never forgive boys." She said with gritted teeth. I pat her back and she calmed down. We knock at the ratted office of the owner; "Come in." I twist the knob and smiled at her. "This are the new movers." She gestured to the seven guys and we were wide-eyed. It's the 7 guys at the mall earlier!

"Well, well, well. If it isn't polkadots and friends."

End of Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the people who read! I'll make chapter 3 as fast as I can, promise! I know this chapter is boring because it contains tons of descriptions. Oh well. Please review!!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Is it kinda late? Sorry! Will the boys know the girls secrets? What is actually about their past? Well, that's for you to find out! Thx for the people who reviewed!

Disclaimer: My name is Niki; not Higuchi Tachibana.

-

-

-

-

_Sweet Honesty_

_By: mukyaa_

-

-

-

-

Chapter 3: Is the secret revealed?

"_Well, well, well. If it isn't polkadots and friends."_

Normal POV

The girls were staring at the boys with wide-eyes, jaws drop and trembling bodies. "What are you girls doing here?" Koko asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. "We… um… work…" Misaki stammered. The owner look back and forth at the groups. "You guys know each other?" The girls didn't answer. Natsume smirked. "Well? What are you girls doing here?" He asked Koko's question again. They didn't answer and was stammering with their sentences; except Hotaru and Chiaki who are looking emotionless; but is thinking of a plan. Mikan look at Chiaki for help. A light bulb appeared at her head, remembering Misaki's sentence earlier. "We do charity work here." She said bluntly. They all look at her. "Huh?" Sumire asked, obviously confuse. "Charity work?" Yuu repeated. "At this place!?" Tsubasa was obviously amused. I mean, who would do charity work at a place where gangsters live? The ever dense Mikan also thought of a way to escape. "We are helping gangsters and drug dealers improve their lives. I remember that we have to teach them the values of humanity, so, Ja!" She pulled the girls outside and close the door roughly.

Hotaru POV

Who could thought that this dense idiot can actually think of that conclusion to end the conversation? I should praise her. I mean, values of humanity? Who could think of that?

Normal POV

"Mikan, I' am praising you for thinking." Hotaru praised. The others praise her too and the girl was blushing because of embarrassment. "Anyway, what are we gonna do? As I know, the only place that is left here is the room besides us." Nonoko panicked. They all look at the 2 geniuses. "I think we should rest our little act." Chiaki announced. They all nod their heads and went to their room, forgetting helping the boys move, forgetting the owner's temper.

They arrive at their place. And arrive at the room. "Hello." Miharu greeted. Suddenly, a scream were heard. "GET BACK HERE YOU GIRLS!!!!! DO EXPECT ME TO HELP THEM CARRY THEIR STUFF!!!!!?????" Obviously the owner's angry voice.

"Bye." Sumire greeted back, closing the door after. Miharu look at his twin brother. "I thought opposite day is at next month." Kain shrug. "Let's look at the calendar then." Miharu stood up and help his brother. "Yeah."

Place: The boys place

"This place is a not-my-style place." Koko said, looking around the room. The walls were crack, the sofa collapsed when Mikan's bracelet fell at the floor and there were 4 rats and cockroaches (yuck!). "Stop complaining." Anna inquired. Kitsuneme tilt his head to the side. "Are you really rich? You sound like you've been living with rats at your pink mansion pinky." Anna look at him nervously. "I have a pet rat!" Kitsuneme shrug. "Okay…" Natsume look at Mikan. "Bout you polkadots? Is it polkadotted?" He teased. Mikan gave him the aho-punch. "You aho!!!!!" And Natsume went flying to the wall. Result? Wall is crack. The boys and girls clapped while Mikan was fuming with anger. "That hurts you amazon!" Several veins pop at her head. "Shut up you totem pole!" Natsume smirked and stand up. "Your actually smaller than the average girl, midget."

"Totem pole!"  
"Midget!"

"Pervert!"

"Polkadots!"

"Goliath!"  
"Thumbelina!"

"Aho!"  
"Baka!"

"Giraffe!"

"Rat!"

The others look back and forth at the 2. "Like watching Lovely Complex. Only it's the guy who is tall." Chiaki said, passing the popcorn that she gets from who-knows-where. Misaki interrupted. "Why don't we eat at a restaurant?" Misaki asked. The boys were expecting on eating at the most expensive restaurant, so, they said; "YES!"

End of Chapter 3

A/N: Is it lame? Is it funny? I don't own lovely complex by the way. I just love that show! Anyway people, once I finish this, I'm off to type my next fanfic, CHEATER! Go to my profile for details! And oh, no copying on my stories please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I' am very, very, very sorry for a late update to my readers. I was busy with vacation and reading manga… bows sorry….

Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, yo!

-

-

-

-

_Sweet Honesty_

_By: mukyaa_

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 4: Lie all you want

The boys were jawdropped at the fast-food infront of them, McDonalds.

"WTF MCDONALDS!!??" Koko screamed. People look at them and started whispering words like; "That kid should be ban from public…" Koko ignored them and adjusted his black sunglasses. Hotaru raised her eyebrow. "Why are you guys wearing sunglasses?" The boys look at Yuu for an intelligent lie (??? Hehehe… not exposing things yet…). "We don't want fellow poor people who knows us see us here and ask you guys to treat them too." The girls understand the answer and was thankful, except Hotaru who kept eyeing them. They entered and the girls ordered. The guys were looking around and Ruka spoke; "I've never eaten at McDonalds before." The others nod in agreement. "We shouldn't be eating with girls we don't even know and just searched for _them_." Mochi quoted. Tsubasa got-up from his lazy sitting positon and interrupt them, "Speaking of girls we don't know, we don't even know their names. But I don't care about the other girls names, I like that girl with pink hair (not Anna, duh)." The others snickered and the girls arrived with only one tray that the guys wondered why. They snatch some seats and the guys were gaping again. "Koko, if your gonna say WTF, I don't care if people hear you." Yuu said. The girls look at the food to see if there is something wrong, nope, nothing wrong. "WTF IS THIS FOOD!?" Koko said that not because he hate the food, but because he doesn't _know _the food. Chiaki raise a brow, "Frenchfries, ketchup and a large coke. What's bad with it?" Hotaru smirked. "Don't tell me you guys are that poor that you don't even know what frenchfries, ketchup and coke is?" They all turn to Yuu again for another intelligent lie. "We only ate, umm, ate, umm…" Yuu spotted an old woman carrying his favorite food. "Salmon… Yes! Salmon! We only ate salmon!" The guys were worried that this _rich _girls could thought up they're _real_ identities, I mean, why would poor people eat salmon!? But to their luck, the girls don't know salmon. "Oh." Nonoko replied. The guys were dumbfounded and were thinking the same thing; _Are they that rich they don't know what salmon is!? _

* * *

"I don't know why we've done that, Hotaru." Mikan said with cross arms. They were at the park and was panting. They left the boys at McDonalds to pay for the food they ordered since they forgot their wallets. Sumire puff and cross her arms, "Do you rather want to pay for it?" Mikan thought about it and shook her head. Hotaru just shrug. "I don't care. They can pay for it." Misaki suddenly screamed, "A hand squeeze me by the shoulder!!!" They all turn around and saw the boys glaring. "Why are you guys glaring?" Hotaru asked nonchanantly. Natsume glared harder. "Why? Why!? You woman left us to that foodchain and make us pay!" Hotaru smirked, "How did you guys pay then?" As the usual routine, they all look at Yuu for another intelligent lie. "They make us janitors and dishwashers." And as usual also, they buy it, except for Hotaru. The bubbly and outgoing Mikan remember that they don't know each other. "I'm Nakahara Mikan! Nice to meet you guys! This are my sisters; Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Misaki, Sumire and Chiaki." Natsume thought of another mocking reply, "I thought your name is polkadots. I'm Hyuu-…" Kitsuneme stop him on-time by putting his hand on his mouth. "Mmmfffhhh!!! Iwh fwill kwill shou Kishutseme!!!" Kitsuneme whispered something on Natsume's ear and finally let go of him. "As I was saying, I'm Hyuu Natsume. This are my brothers; Ruka, Koko, Kitsuneme, Mochi, Tsubasa and Yuu." Hotaru was preventing herself from laughing; _Lie all you want, Hyuuga Brothers._

End oc Chapter 4

A/N: Guys, I'm begging you to please review even if its short! If you guys review, anoymous or not, I will update everyday and make it long!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here is chapter 5 already! I just thought that I make you guys **wait** so much, so here is Chapter 5! I also changed my pen name from _mukyaa _to _Chiaki Obana_. And by the way, my reviewer, **Chisato Idano**, I've discovered you're my sister. And for people wondering if there are pairings, of course there is! I still haven't wrote about it since I'm I don't want them to be love-at-first-sight. I want the characters to fell for them in a way!

Disclaimer: sarcastic tone Yeah, I own it! That's why I'm writing fanfiction at a site where fanfics are hosted!

-

-

-

-

_Sweet Honesty_

_By: Chiaki Obana_

-

-

-

-

Chapter 5: Men in Red

"Pervert!"  
"Rat."  
"Giraffe!"

"Midget."

"Totem pole!"

The others were watching as Mikan and Natsume throw insults at each other. Some people also get close with the opposite sex, mainly; Nonoko and Yuu and Anna and Koko. While some people are trying to get the opposite sex, like; Mochi, Kitsuneme, Ruka and Tsubasa trying to impress Sumire, Chiaki, Hotaru and Misaki. They kept bickering, flirting and impressing for minutes when Mikan's phone ring.

"Hello?" They stop what they are doing and listen at the phone call.

"Hello? Mikan?"

"Yes."

"I told you Miharu, the girls weren't kidnapped." They sweatdropped and the girls where thinking the same; _Definitely Miharu and Kain…_

"What do you want?" A grabbing was heard from the other line. "Hello, Mikan? Men in Black are here at the apartment and were looking for somebody." Mikan was worried. "Men in Black?" The boys perked up. "Mikan-chan, can you please put that on speaker mode?" Tsubasa commanded. Mikan do what she's told and hear the 2 idiots.

"Where are you guys?" Miharu asked.

"At the park. 9 streets away from home."

"Miharu, are you stupid!? Those are red, not black! So they are Men in Red!" They sweatdropped again. After 2 seconds, the guys registered who those Men in Red were looking for. "I'm color blind, right?"

"Oh right… Anyway, you hear that, right, Mr. Men in Red? My siblings and their friends who you guys are looking for were at the park… Huh? Where is Mr. Men in Red?" The phone call ended and Mikan look at the guys. "Why are Men in Red looking for you-…" Mikan didn't finished her sentence when Natsume drag her away from the park. "Hey, you! Explain why your dragging us!" Chiaki shouted at Kitsuneme, who was the one dragging her. Kitsuneme managed to grin. "Wow. You actually say 2+ words to me!" The girls laughed. A red car was suddenly seen turning on the street violently. "Crap! They found us!" They ran more faster. "Would you guys explain!?" Sumire shouted at Mochi. Yuu, the genius lier, thought of something; "We forgot to pay at our last rent?" Yuu hoped his explanation was ok. The girls, except Hotaru, understood because they went under the same situation before when they forgot to pay at their last apartment when they're kids. "But why were they chasing you like crazy?" Anna asked. No one replied. They stop at an alley. They were all panting. "We-pant-got-pant-away-pant" Mochi said between pants.

"We found them." They all turn around and find Men's in Red. "Boys, do you want it the hard way or the easy way?" Natsume smirked. "Hard way." The boys ran again, leaving the girls behind.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Because the last chapter was extremely short, I upload instantly to make this chapter! Also people, please read and review my other story; 'The diary of a teenager'.

Disclaimer: Nope.

-

-

-

-

Sweet Honesty

-

-

By: Chiaki Obana

-

-

-

-

Chapter 6: The freaky girls' abilities and the day at the amusement park

The girls were dumbfounded and Misaki manage to say, "What the hell!? Dragging us here and then leaving us!?" The others growled while Hotaru stayed emotionless as usual. "Let's go back. I'm hungry." They nodded and went back to their places.

As they walk, Sumire spoke, "I wonder why those Men in Red are so desperate to catch them." They shrug and Hotaru replied, "Their interesting." They turn their heads to the never-interested -that-is-only interested-on-money-crab-and-money Hotaru. "Wow Hotaru. If you keep saying those, I wouldn't mind spending time with them." Anna joked. The others laugh while Hotaru glared.

Hotaru POV

This girls needed to turn off their gossip girl, mean girl, twilight and Harry Potter times to watch the news. Are they that dumb not knowing that those 7 are the famous Hyuuga brothers!?

Status: Mikan walking on the park

Mikan POV

I was sleeping on the park wearing the usual grey sweatshirt and white shorts. I was having a good dream about winning Sugar-kun, the fluff puff plushie when someone poke my cheek. I slowly open my eyes and saw the totem pole with 2 tickets on hand. I got up, cross my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" He shrug. "Question is, what is richie girl doing here?" I thought of an idea that Hotaru would definitely say. "What's in it to you?"

Ooohhh…. I'm being assertive! Good job Mikan! He shrug again and sits beside me.

"I have 2 tickets here for the amusement park, wanna come with me?" I stare at him like he have 2 heads, 4 ears, 2 lips and 2 noses. "Pervert, are you sick or something?" He glared at me and repeat his answer. "Do you want to come or not? I just happened to get them from Kitsuneme and I found you sleeping here. Anyway, what's a Sugar-kun?" I felt my blood went up to my cheeks. _This is so embarrassing! He heard me, he heard me! _"Its none of your business." He raised a fine eyebrow and that's when I notice that he's tottaly hot. "Your starting to act like those freaky goth friends of yours." I glared at him. Don't try insulting them." Her rolled his eyes. "Not all of them dummy." Of course, everyone will be freaked out with us. I speak backwards when I'm gloomy, Hotaru is a money-loving girl that would blackmail you, Anna kisses the food she cooks, Nonoko makes extreme chemicals that turns to poisons, Sumire have the ability of a cat and a dog, Misaki can see supernatural stuff, which she proves by telling her _friend _to pick up the water bottle and we can't see him so it look like it was levitating and Chiaki speaks one word except to us and our saviors. "Well, do you want to come with me, polkadots?" I glared at him, hard. "I will never…" That's when I remembered the commercial yesterday.

_Flashback~_

_I was watching TV and saw this commercial about fluff puff's._

"_The new amusement park will have tons of shop including the all famous fluff puffs! And of course, they will be having a sale on Sugar-kun plushies and more about Sugar-kun! So, what are you waiting for, Sugar-kun lovers? By your ticket now!"_

_~End of flashback_

"What is this amusement park, the new one?" He nodded and I smiled. "I'm coming! I'm tottaly coming! No way I'm not coming!" I replied childishly. He rolled his eyes and off we went to the amusement park.

"Wow…" Was all I said. The amusement park was huge! Natsume gave the lady the tickets and the girl, was like, swooning. Well, I can't blame her, Natsume is somewhat cute. "Ne, Natsume, let's go to the space shuttle!" I didn't wait for his reply and drag him there. "But, its dangerous…" I look at him with a confuse look, "Are you wailing or something?" He redden and was obviously embarrass. "N-no…" I laughed. "Oh, I get it! Your afraid of heights! Hahaha!" He glared at me and drag me to the entrance. "Fine! I will show you!" I roll my eyes as we both sit at the chairs. _Men and their pride... _The sits were black and when we get to the top, our feet were swaying with the wind (for filipinos, this was like the latest ride at star city). "Wooooo!!!!" I yelled. Natsume was obviously afraid, he was clutching the seat and was green. When the ride was over, I laugh at him. "Wow Natsume, are you Shrek's cousin or something? Your green." His eyes widen and went straight to the bathroom.

* * *

"That was stupid." Natsume demanded to me. I was still laughing my head off when he bought mints. "Oh Natsume, do you rather ride the horses?" He rolled his eyes and pop another mint at his mouth. I suddenly thought of fluff puffs and ask Natsume to bought me some. "You are paying me back." He growled. I ignored him and ate it. "More please!" He was surprise. "WTF!? That was your 20th!?" I suddenly redden. I shouldn't let Natsume pay for them all. "Then, wanna go to the corn maze?" And as usual, I didn't wait for his answer and drag him to the maze.

* * *

"You stupid woman!" Natsume was about to hit my head when I move. "Now where lost you idiotic idiot!" We were wondering around the corn maze for 2 hours, and still wasn't out. Oh God, let us out, please! Natsume stop when his phone ring. I wasn't surprise when he pull out an iPhone, cause duh, he's poor so its obviously fake.

"Hello? Ruka?... Yeah… I'm stuck in the corn maze with the idiot of idiots… Yeah, I'll try my best… Ja." I was glaring at him after his phonecall. "What?" I glared harder. "I'm not the idiot of idiots." He rolled my eyes and his eyes widen a little and smirk. I look at him suspiciously. "Why are you smirking?" He smirk more and point at the thing he's looking. OMG. It was a Sugar-kun giving fluff pluff flyers and was accepting taking pictures with it! He suddenly pull out his iPhone and showed its camera. My eyes sparkled. I drag Natsume, _Were getting out no matter what!_

* * *

I squealed at my picture with a Sugar-kun mascot. I saw Natsume roll his eyes but I ignore him. "Thanks Natsume!" I suddenly hug him, and after 5 seconds, I remember what I did. I quickly let go and feel the blood racing on my cheeks. "I… Um…" He was obviously shock too but smiled… OMG!!! Natsume smiled!!! Alert the army, tell the president, phone call the aliens!!! He suddenly pulled me again to a hug, I was reddening. "No one hugged me before, except you. The last hug I got from my mom was when I was 6." I was a bit shock. I hug him back. He was lucky a bit, I instead, never saw my parents.

**CLICK**

We both separated and was shock at the clicking. We turn around and was shock to see Hotaru and the others together with the other guys. "Well, well, well. Who would think rat's and giraffe's can get along together?"

End of Chapter 6

A/N: That was the longest chapter I wrote for this story. Oh well. I hope you guyZ love it! I got the Sugar-kun idea from Code Geass and the mascot from a Code Geass fanfic. The next chapter will have mystery and tons and tons of humor! Misaki's talent on seeing ghost's will be at the next chappie! Please review people!!!!

review Review **review Review **_review Review _review Review 

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	7. Extra Chapter

A/N: Thanks for the people who read and the one person who reviewed. Anyway, the one who favorited author me (i'm sorry if I forgot your penname, I just know it has a 'love' at the start), I'm gonna reward you. Please pm or review by telling me what kind of name, personality and looks do you want (I'm gonna make you the superstar's boyfriend at this fanfic and the rich girl who'll be Mikan's bestfriend at 'The diary of a teenager'!!!)! Please tell me fast!!!

-

-

-

-

_Sweet Honesty_

_By: Chiaki Obana_

-

-

-

-

Chapter 7: Sleepover

"Mind me again why were having this sleepover?" Natsume asked.

They were currently sleepover-ing at their flat. They decided to have a sleepover since Tsubasa, Kitsuneme and Ruka were being ghost-haunted. They seemed to start seeing things and was always bothered, like Koko narrated. At their first night at the place, they were screaming and they seem to really seen a ghost since the 3 of them were saying there were 3 ghosts hunting them. So, they got the girls and Misaki sleepover with them, with excuses of the girls that its alright sleeping at a poor-people's flat. The flat was nice looking by the way.

"So, tell me, what time did you guys see this ghosts?" Misaki asked. The 3 were shivering and they start the explanation, Tsubasa first,

"I, I was at the bathroom showering when, when, a _thing _pull my hair up. And that's when I saw the _thing_. I screamed and was surprised that me, Kitsuneme and Ruka screamed at the same time." Ruka was next, "I, I, I was busy arranging my things at the bedroom when my pillow hit me on the face. That's when I saw the _thing_. Likewise, I was surprised that the 3 of us screamed at the same time." Kitsuneme was last, "I, I was watching TV with Natsume, Koko, Yuu and Mochi. I was the one in-charge with the remote, the TV suddenly turn and turn to channels and it won't stop. They were mad at me, I was too scared to say it was not me cause I saw the _thing _beside them dudes and I screamed. Also, together with Tsubasa and Kitsuneme." The girls were somewhat shaking, except for Hotaru and Chiaki.. Misaki wasn't afraid, of course. Misaki is friends with all the ghost's since she has this certain charm and was obviously friends with the ghost's of the place. "What time?" The boys were quivering. "10:00." Misaki was keeping her cool and said, "Its already 9:30. We better hit the hay because those ghosts will definetely arrive on time." After that, she go near Hotaru and Chiaki and gave them instructions. "Hotaru, were going to use the ghost catcher version 3.4 and ghost detector version 3.6." Hotaru was somehow a little surprsied. "Why version 3.6?" Misaki sighed and sit at the couch. "There are many of us. When the ghost detector's alarm went on, we'll all be awake." She continued, "And Chiaki, activate the ghost net and the walls all-around the flat since we can't risk this ghosts exist." Chiaki nodded and turn on her invention. The others were quivering, the boys were also but will obviously never admit it. Misaki senses this and smiled, "Relax guys. Those ghosts will only show themselves to Kitsuneme, Tsubasa and Ruka." The others calmed while the 3 went near the saftest person that a ghost wouldn't dare come near too (once, this guy saw a ghost who was hunting Yuu for accidentally throwing a pebble at it, with a single deadly glare, the ghost dissapeared), Natsume and Mochi.

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The alarm went on and every body woke up. Even the sleepiest person was wide-awake with Hotaru's invention. "SOMEONE PULL MY FEET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The 3 yelled. Hotaru quickly activated her ghost catcher and gave Chiaki one since the ghost catcher can detect ghost's. They saw Misaki smirked, "This'll be easy. There is only one ghost I can feel and I seem to know this ghost. He divided himself into 3 so he can scare the 3 of you. Were gonna ask him why when we catch him later." Misaki hand Natsume and Mochi ghost catcher's since they don't seem afraid and have experience, as Koko said before. 'The ghost is at the cr/dining room." Mochi and Chiaki said at the same time. Mochi and Chiaki glared at each other.

"Its at the dining room!" Mochi yelled.

"No." Mochi was growling and kept shouting 'Its at the dining room' while Chiaki kept replying with an emotionless 'no'. Hotaru and Natsume decided that's its only them left, they hurried over to the dining room first. "Go to the cr, Hyuu." Hotaru said. Natsume nodded and hurried over to the cr.

With Misaki:  
"Easy as pie." Misaki declared. She just catch the ghost's first part at the bedroom and was smiling from ear to ear.

With Hotaru:

Hotaru was hearing the 'You'll never get me!' of the ghost, yet, she was still emotionless. She suddenly said revolutionary, coldy with a glare, "Let me catch you or I'll electicute you with my invention." The ghost stop the 'You'll never get me!' and Hotaru felt the net of her ghost catcher have some weight. Hotaru smiled and thought, _I'll thank Miharu and Kain later for ghost catching techniques…_

With Natsume:

"Bah. Ghost's are so easy to catch." Natsume catch the 3rd ghost's part by just glaring at the entire toilet, _Those Miharu and Kain are somewhat geniues at instructions for glaring at ghosts…_

* * *

Misaki was laughing her head off. They turn to look at Misaki and she explained while clutching her stomach and a wiping a tear on her eye, "The ghost was Kikumaru, a ghost playboy. He was scaring you 3 because he was jealous that you guys manage to get me, Chiaki and Hotaru's attention. He wanted to scare Mochi, Yuu, Natsume and Koko but got scared when he heard Miharu and Kain thought them the skill to catch ghost's this afternoon. Hahahahaha!!!!!!" The others laughed and set the ghost free, the ghost told Misaki that he will never do it, since he seemed traumatize by the techniques of Hotaru and Natsume.

End of Chapter 7

A/N: I was getting goosebumps when I wrote this since I'm alone at my room (good thing my sister arrived) and it was already night. I've already thought on what to write next chapter, and oh, the guys and girls will be lying more as usual. Why the girls are pretending to be socialites will give readers a little hint too!

_**Preview**_

"_I love you Natsume!! But how did you get tickets?" _

"He only choose Hawaii since Mikan wanted too…" _The guys thought, except for Mikan and Natsume, with a sweatdrop._

_**End of preview**_

Please review guyZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: I'am very, very very sorry for the late update!!! To make it up, I'll make the other chappie's today!! Anyway, thanks for corrections. I'll proofread it, promise! And oh, last chappie was actually an extra chappie, this one is the **REAL **chappie 7.

-

-

-

-

_Sweet Honesty_

_By: Chiaki Obana_

-

-

-

-

Chapter 7: Hawaii is the BOMB!!!

The others were still teasing Mikan and Natsume for their mushy scene at the park. Natsume glared at each and every person.

"Anyway, we came for a reason." Tsubasa stated.

The 2 clueless person's motion for him to continue, "As usual, lucky Kitsuneme hear won free tickets to go to a place. All of the bags are already at the private airplane were boarding."

"We'll all meet at the airport. Miharu, Kain and Saki-san, your cousins and aunt will also come since they said that teaching the gangsters at the place was dead boring."

The girls were trying their best not to laugh, but its pretty obvious they're laughing at the inside since their cheeks were red.

* * *

"I wish we'll go to Hawaii!" Mikan squealed like a pig.

Hotaru rolled her eyes at her best friend's childishness. They were already at the airplane and the pilot asked, "What place?"

Natsume stood up and whispered something to the pilot that made him grin. He went back to his seat and continued on reading his manga.

An hour into the flight, everyone is calm and relaxed. Mikan was sleeping with a drool, Natsume was reading, Hotaru was fixing an invention, Ruka was also sleeping, Koko was happily chatting with Anna about food, Tsubasa was bored to death since Misaki was asleep, Yuu was talking animatedly about chemicals with Nonoko, Kitsuneme was also bored to death since Chiaki was sketching everyone, Mochi and Sumire were in good terms since he bought his pet dog, Miharu and Kain were plotting pranks while Saki-oba-chan still isn't done re-checking everything, and it's the one hundreth time she did it.

Finally, Nonoko spotted water beneath them, and guess right, it was the Pacific Ocean. They suddenly gasp when they spotted crystal clear blue water, sandy beaches and corals. Of course, Anna's eye didn't miss the sign that says 'Welcome to Hawaii.' The others soon woke up, excluding Mikan.

And they all have the same thought in mind, _He only choose Hawaii since Mikan wanted too... _Don't forget the sweatdrops forming on the back of their heads.

Everyone was out, except Natsume and Mikan. Natsume was doing his best walking up Mikan. And that's when a thought cross his mind. He pulled out a bag of spicy vinegar and salt flavored chips out of nowwhere. He laughed evilly (or maybe Lelouch from Code Geass style) while putting two chips on the holes of her nose.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1… "AAAAAAACCCCCHHHHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

Natsume was glad he duck for cover, "So, your finally awake, polka dots?"

Mikan glared at Natsume with flames on her eyes, medusa hair and snake-like tounge, "YES NATSUME-_KUN_, I'M AWAKE!! MWAHAHAHA!!!"

* * *

Everyone waited for 5 minutes and saw Mikan with her trademark smile and Natsume with his trademark handsome face and his trademark black eye… Wait. Rewind;

Mikan with her trademark smile and Natsume with his trademark handsome face and his trademark black eye. Pause. Play,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All the other tourists look at the group of teenagers with hatred as they clutch their stomachs with tears on their eyes. Their even rolling on the floor!

"Anyway, he chose Hawaii?" Mikan asked innocently.

They all look at Natsume and Mikan was having watery chibi style eyes, "Gomen na sai Natsume-kun! I'm sorry Natsume-kun! Pasensya na Natsume-kun! Sumimasen Natsume-kun! Duibuqi Natsume-kun!" Natsume rolled his one eye as Mikan asked Hotaru how to say sorry in Arabic.

Natsume fell on his butt when Mikan hug him, "I love you Natsume-kun! Arigatou for choosing Hawaii!" On the outside, Natsume is frowning, but on the inside, he is having a very scary grin that reaches his ears.

* * *

Mikan was making names with the sand, Natsume was sunbathing, Hotaru was selling inventions to foreigners, Ruka get's to see tons of animals, Koko gathered fruits for Anna, earning him a kiss on the cheeks, Mochi found a green pearl while snorkeling and give it to Sumire, earning him a kiss on the nose, Tsubasa was drinking sake with Misaki even though its still broad daylight, Yuu get's to collect tons of corals and shells with Nonoko, Kitsuneme was having a good conversation with Chiaki since they found a thing in common, they worship William Shakespare, Kain and Miharu were planning pranks on Saki-oba-chan, like having her step on a string and a pail of crabs, which she hates, will fall down, but instead, it backfired to them, of course.

On other words, everyone is enjoying Hawaii. Especially if your on one of the private beaches of the Hyuuga family.

End of Chapter 7

A/N: Done! Alrighty, the next step is to review! Please, REVIEW!! I mean, it wouldn't hurt if you guys would review, right? Nway, I already have another story planned!! But don't worry; I'm gonna finish this first and head on to my next story; _The Prince & Me_!

Oh yah, I already got the grammar and spelling check.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: I know this was soooo long to be out. So, sorry. Even though I know it won't change anything.

-

-

-

-

_Sweet Honesty_

_By: Chiaki Obana_

-

-

-

-

Chapter 8: Another black eye for Natsume

"This place is the BOMB!!!" Mikan squealed.

The other girls can only give thumbs up since its true.

They were currently being massaged by the goodest massagers at Hawaii. The setting was also relaxing with all the bamboos, scented candles and 'NO BOYS' atmosphere.

Mikan sighed dreamily, "Natsume is so sweet! He really choose Hawaii!"

"Hyuuga seems to like you baka." Hotaru replied while drinking her crab shake.

Mikan reddened with embarrasment, "N-no! Its just sibling-ry." Then, Mikan grinned playfully at Hotaru's direction and added, "But then, you and Ruka stick together like glue!"

Hotaru almost spit her shake and glared, "Its just for-…"

Sumire interrupted her with a 'Ba la la la la la', "Oh you emotionally constipated inventor, don't give me the its just for buisness when you actually kept some of his photos. Especially the one when the breeze blowed his hair."

Anna took a picture to sell, the emotionally constipated inventor was 'blushing'.

They drop the conversation and just sighed dreamily again as the massagers put lavender oil on their back and massage them again.

* * *

The boys were all getting drunk.

"Guys, why are we –hiccup- drinking when its too early?"

The others just hiccup in reply at Yuu's question. Ruka was red on the cheeks when he asked Natsume;

"You like Hotaru, dude?" Natsume almost bonk him on the head. "Hell no!"

"You like her!" Natsume rolled his eyes and punched him on the chest. "I don't!"

"You do! Give me back my Hotaru!"

"Shut up! You, you like polka, right?"

"I don't! You, you like Hotaru, right!? I'm the only one the can like her!"

"I don't like that emotionally constipated crab-eating machine!"

"Hotaru is not an emotionally constipated crab-eating machine, you, you Hotaru-stealer who can cheer his way out of a paper bag!"

"Emotionally constipated crab-eating machine is an emotionally constipated crab-eating machine and I'm not a Hotaru-stealer who can cheer my way out of a paper bag! You are a mommy's-boy who wears bunny boxers and nose bleeds whenever you read Macbeth!"

"Hotaru is not an emotionally constipated crab-eating machiane and I'm not a mommy's-boy who wears bunny boxers and nose bleeds whenever I read Macbeth you Hotaru-stelear who can cheer his way out of a paper bag! And what the hell is Macbeth anyway!?"

The others sighed exasperatedly, _What a great life! Listening to a drunken smirking guy and a drunken Romeo who doesn't know what Macbeth is!_

* * *

Mikan and Hotaru sneezes at the same time.

"Who do you think was the person talking about us?" Mikan shrug in reply, "I don't know."

*

After a night of partying at the beach, the guys (and girls!) were beat up. Mikan and Natsume stayed at the private beach on the sand. Natsume was 'hideously', as Mikan described him for trying to kiss her, drunk.

Mikan was shock when Natsume went on top of her with that drunk face he had when they have the party,

"I need you." Mikan blushed but didn't dare to say a word. "I love you with all my heart and I'm willing to give everything. If I need to give you Japan, even England, I would glady oblige."

Mikan was about to open her mouth to say something when Natsume's head fall on her chest and she was speechless, "Eri-chan."

Mikan's hand that was about to carress Natsume's face drop to the sand like she had just died. But she knew she felt like she just died and was sinking at the bottomless pit of the ocean.

Anger also consumed her for believing every word of Natsume's hot-mushy-love-gossip that have her feeling heaven.

So she did what she know's is the bestest way to make her feel better even a quarter,

By giving him another black eye.

End (Not the end, yo!)

A/N: OKAY…. REVIEW…… THAT SCENE WAS FROM HAKUSHAKU TO YOSEI…… REVIEW


	10. Chapter 9

Sweet Honesty

Chapter 9

DEDICATED TO **thiviya123**

Natsume opened to see that the sun was shining up in the sky. He checked his watch and screamed; 9:00 AM. He winced as he felt his right eye sting. Natsume fished his phone out of his wallet to check it. He was more than surprised to see that it was black and swollen; just like how his other eye looked the night before.

What surprised him more was that he was there at the beach; sprawled around the ground. It took all of Natsume's strenght to stand up and to go back at the cabana's. He saw Ruka making barbique's and that he has a smile similar to Mikan's plastered over his face.

'Mikan?' Natsume looked around to look for the brunette with the most annoying voice. "Hey, where's polkadots?" He asked; trying to sound nonchalant. Ruka shrugged. "I don't know. But she seems pretty upset."

A vein popped at his head. "What happened to her?" Ruka twitched. 'He's mad. But he doesn't even know that he's the reason'. "Like I said, she seems upset. I suggest you stay away. Well, that's what Hotaru told me to rely to you."

He raised a brow. "Hmph. I don't care anyway." Ruka sweatdropped as he notice Natsume fidgeting a bit. 'He cares, he just can't admit it.' He thought with a great sigh. Natsume opened the fridge to find an ice pack to place to his eyes. "Ruka, I want to tell you something."

Ruka turned to him. "I'm listening." Natsume sighed. "I can't remember what happened last night. Do you know what happened? And I even have freakin' black eye." Ruka sighed as Natsume grumbled. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Ruka started even before Natsume could even reply. "Look, you were with Mikan yesterday, okay?" Natsume's eyes litted-up. "Have I done anything to her!" A vein popped on Ruka's fore-head. He grabbed a plate and throwed it at Natsume.

Natsume was able to catch it. "What!" Ruka grumbled. "You are such a pervert." Natsume smirked at him. "As much as I try, I can't change that." Ruka sighed. "Now, back to the topic, no nothing like what you are thinking happened."

If Ruka admitted that Natsume looked 'a bit' dissapointed, he too would get a black eye. "Natsume, she also said that you said the name of a girl." Natsume's expression didn't changed much. "So?" Ruka sweatdropped. 'He is dense even though he doesn't look it..'

"Don't you still get it? Mikan is mad because you said the name of another girl when you're with her!" Was what Ruka wanted to say, but just settled with a shrug of the shoulders. "Whatever you did though, I think you need to apologize."

"No way in hell." Natsume snapped.

Ruka sighed. 'He is hopeless in all ways possible..'

*O*

Mikan was back on her good mood. Being who she is, she just can't stay mad at the boy. And the spa helped her relaxed too. And who cares about the name of a person anyway? Mikan sighed as the smell of jasmine rosed through the air.

Alone inside the spa with a massager is probably the best thing that happened to her ever since she was young. Mikan, and the other girls, had a different past. When they were young, it was-.. 'Shut your trap, my mind'.

Mikan told herself. 'I don't even want to think about it since I can't even explain it.' She sighed to herself. Mikan opened her eyes slowly. 'If only I knew what really did happened when I was young, then me and the other's probably won't have too much problems.'

The door opened quietly. Mikan turned to see Misaki. "Oh, hi, Misaki." She greeted with a smile. Misaki smiled back at her, she was the one who told the others to "Don't bother Mikan because that girl doesn't hold grudges so fuckin' easily."

Trailing behind Misaki is another massager. "Relaxing too?" Mikan asked. Misaki grinned. "Tsubasa's been annoying." Mikan giggled. "You too are cute together." Misaki scowled at her and Mikan laughed this time. After then, Misaki smiled. "Glad you're good again." Mikan smiled back. "What he did wasn't that bed."

Misaki sighed to herself as she plop down the bed. "He is lucky you are such a nice person."

*O*

Extremely short update after.. er, a year? Well, the person who I dedicate this chapter too messaged me to continue (even though I thought no one actually like this). Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year :D And as a birthday gift for me (well, 6 days before my birthday actually) can you guys review? Check my other Gakuen Alice stories too!

P.S: Shall I rewrite this? I really want too -_-


End file.
